Karl Lykos (Earth-9922)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = New Shi'ar Empire, Alanna Neramani's bodyguard | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9922 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pterodactyl form; Wings, tail, fangs, claws | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Bodyguard, troop leader, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human mutate with pterodactyl-like form | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean Ruffner; A. Smithee; Kevin Lau | First = Team X 2000 #1 | HistoryText = Early Years After she conquered Earth, Sauron became Majestrix Alanna Neramani's bodyguard, feeling that humans never showed compassion for him. After Alanna had Earth's heroes killed, the remains formed Team X and from Latveria, Doom, Beast and Henry Pym plotted to find allies against the Shi'ar using transdimensional jump gates and a distress signal. Unfortunately, Sauron and his troops attacked before the plan worked, and both Pym and Beast were killed, while Doom escaped, the Juggernaut was captured. Sauron personally maimed Wolverine, taking his left eye. That wound would created a hatred from Jubilee towards Sauron. Deathbird & Bishop Arrival He was present when Deathbird awakened, her identity confirmed. Soon after, he was along Alanna, Deathbird and Bishop visiting a crowd of protesters, and proved to Bishop his lack of care for other people by violently repelling them and enjoying, and by showing severe disregards for baseline humans. At that time, the Team X attacked the Imperial forces, and Vertigo (Jubilee) targeted Sauron (who was protecting Alanna), stating Sauron and her had unfinished business to took care of, wanting to avenge Wolverine's defeat. Sauron quickly took advantage on Vertigo and started to drain her. She eventually managed to use the leftovers f her drained powers to break free. Seeing Vertigo in danger, Longshot and Falcon came to her help. While the latter was killed by Sauron, the former was taken down by Deathbird and captured, but allowing Cable, Bishop (the true objective of the Team X's mission there) and Vertigo to escape. Sauron being seemingly a close counselor or Alanna, she informed him of her plans concerning Deathbird. He was later charged of taking "care" of Vulture after he secretly introduced the Team X into Alanna's fortress. Leading the guard to take down Team X, he crushed the detonator hold by Bishop, was maimed by him the same way he maimed Wolverine. As Bishop was absorbing the energies of a generator, Sauron started draining him to the point he exploded. | Powers = Seemingly those of Sauron of Earth-616. He has displayed the following abilities: *'Life-Force Absorption:' Sauron is able to brain the energy of other beings, but the life-force of mutants is his preferred source of sustenance. He must feed this way to remain in his pterodactyl form and not revert to human. There is a limit (very up) to the amount of energy Sauron can absorb. **''Superhuman Strength:'' In pterodactyl form he is superhumanly strong. The more he absorb of energy the stronger he got, shown by his absorption of Bishop's bio-energy while this one was absorbing a generator. **''Flight:: Possesses the ability to fly at a a pretty good speed. **Pterodactyl Natural Weapons:'' A lethal beak and sharp talons on his hands and feet. | Abilities = Sauron is a skilled warrior, performing tactics such as flying using the sun as a cover. | Strength = | Weaknesses = He must drain others of their "mortal energy" to stay in his pterodactyl form. An excessive absorption of energy led him to death. | Equipment = He carried an armor. | Transportation = His own flight. | Weapons = His own powers and pterodcatyl form. He also had a piece of armor turning his beak in a weapon. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reptilian Form Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Suicide